


Fade to black

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Until his went blank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. It's dark and painful and I've not done dark!fic for ages.

Sam'd had stepped in front of a bullet.  
  
Gene didn't know what the stupid fucker had been thinking, but whatever it was, it'd saved his life. 

They'd surrounded an off-license. There'd been one guy inside with a gun and an extremely short temper. Gene being Gene, he'd barged straight in, not bothering to gather info or even listen to the uniforms that'd been there before him.

As usual Sam had followed blindly. Though not quietly, never quietly. The man couldn't do anything with his mouth shut.

So, siege situation, nut cluster crazy with a gun and two cops who thought they were invincible. Recipe for disaster, that. Only he didn't think it'd be Sammy's disaster.

They'd been shouting insults back and fourth in true Hunt style, goading and baiting the bloke, hoping to send him off kilter. It'd worked. He'd levelled his gun at Gene and squeezed the trigger. 

Only Sam was quicker than the bullet, it'd taken him the space of a second to decide to step left and commit suicide.

The bullet struck home, leaving a gaping hole in his DI's chest and blood all over his camel coat. 

Gene had the vague sensation of electricity zinging across his skin, standing his hair on end. He could hear Sam, _Keep that coat Guv, you'll need it for splatter patterns_ and he knew he'd never wear it again.

Sam hit the floor like a sack of shit. Cracking his head on the tiled floor. 

" **SAM!** "

It was funny, really. It'd taken him getting shot for the Guv to use his given name without an insult or backhanded compliment attached to it. _Maybe not so funny_ , he thought as the pins and needles spread throughout his entire body.

Sam could feel his heart pumping outside his body. That wasn't right. He managed to shift his head enough to see the damage. Blood and bone and muscle lay in front of him and he realised with perfect clarity, it was his own. 

His vision blurred, everything slowed to a crawl. The Guv dropped next to him, turning him slightly, trying to stop the bleeding. Ripping off his coat and slamming it against the wound.

"Come on Sammy boy, hold on. You'll be fine, come on lad, speak to me"  
  
Gene sounded frantic. He'd never heard that tone on his DCI before. Panic. That filled him with more fear than the sight of his own lung, poking from his shirt.

""I think.." Sam paused, gritted his teeth and tried to stop himself from blacking out "I think I've been shot, Guv"

"You don't fucking say. What the bloody hell were you thinking? Stupid bastard, that bullet was meant for **me** " His voice cracked on _me._  
  
Sam could see fury forming behind Gene's eyes. "I, Guv I couldn't let.." He coughed, spitting up blood. It dribbled down his chin and pooled on the floor under his cheek.   
  
"Gene, I"  
  
Gene slammed one leathered finger against Sam's lips "Don't speak Sam, just shut up for once, keep ya strength, yea? We're gonna get you fixed right up. Just hold on, _please_ "  
  
Something dripped into his eye. Sam didn't know what it was until he looked up and saw his Guv's face just, crumple. He was crying. Gene didn't cry, Gene didn't do feelings. Not even when they'd been holed up in his flat together. Not even when Sam'd said _I love you_ for the first time. To see him lose it now, god, that was more painful than the bullet.

He was spinning and then he was gone. Fade to black.

Dry heaving sobs ripped their way out of Gene. Bubbling up and spilling forth. His entire frame shook and twitched. The usually envious bulk of Detective Chief Inspector Hunt seemed to pull in on itself. He was tiny, he felt tiny.

Someone was squeezing his heart, squeezing it so hard it felt like his eyes were gonna pop out his head. 

Gene let rip a piercing howl, like a wild animal. He screamed and bellowed, raged and swore. He beat his fists on Sam's chest, covering his gloves in bits of his DI's insides. "Don't you fucking leave me. Sam. **SAM**. Open your eyes ya bastard. Open THEM. _Please_ "

Ray tried to comfort his boss, tried to get closer, made as if to touch Sam.  
  
Growling a warning, deep in his throat, Gene hunched over Sam's body. Clawing at his shirt and covering his own in blood. 

Everything was still. No one dared approach. The only movement, the gunman being pushed to the ground. Subdued.

Tears still streaking his face, DCI Hunt did the only thing he could. Sweeping Sam's eyes closed and swiping at a smear of blood on his cheek, he slid his arms under his DI's lifeless body and lifted. Nobody questioned him. Nobody dare. 

He carried him, carried him clutched to his chest, back to the station. He carried him until his arms ached, until his back cracked, until his feet bled. Until his own mind went blank.


End file.
